


Reflection

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: When Alice looks into a mirror old memories come to haunt her.





	Reflection

Alice was helping Linda clean the attic early one morning. Linda thought with the weather getting colder it was time to do some cleaning around the house. Alice asked to help and she was welcome to help. As the two ladies cleaned they put stuff into boxes to donate to charity, Alice found some photos she would love to look at with Bendy and Boris, but what impressed Alice the most was a mirror that she found. 

The mirror was golden with a beautiful pattern all around it. Alice smiled looking at her reflection. “Linda! Look at this!” She yelled. Linda heard her daughter’s call and went up to her looking at the mirror. 

“I remember this mirror, my mother bought this for me and my sisters when we were young.” Linda explained.

“Can I keep this up in my room?” Alice asked.

Linda nodded, “Of course.” Alice squealed and hugged her mother tight, “Thank you! Thank you!” The angel cheered. Linda chuckled seeing her angelic daughter being so happy. The two took a break from cleaning and called Henry up to attic to help put the mirror in Alice’s room. 

Meanwhile, Bendy and Boris were in a middle of a card game, when they saw Henry carry a mirror to Alice’s room. Boris was astonished by how big the mirror was and went over to Henry. He saw Henry put the mirror up and Alice being happy seeing it in her room. “There you go Alice.” 

“Thank you Henry!” Alice ran to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Boris walked over to her to see his reflection and smiled. All day Alice tried on her clothes looking at herself in the mirror smiling and giggling having fun in the world.

“Bendy! Boris! Alice!” Linda called out, “Its time for dinner!” 

“Oh boy! Cheeseburger night!” Bendy cheered running downstairs. 

Alice smiled seeing her brothers heading down for dinner and decided to follow them down, but the angel stopped. She turned to her room for a second, “Did someone call for me?” She asked herself. Alice slowly went back to her room and looked around hoping no one was hiding. She opened her closet and window, but no one in sight. 

“Alice! Are you coming down for dinner?” Henry called out. 

Alice wanted to keep looking for this mysterious voice, but she did start to get hungry. “I’m coming!” Alice called out leaving the room to eat dinner. Once dinner was done, and everyone was getting ready for bed, Alice faced her mirror to brush her hair so it would be soft before bed she smiled facing her reflection. After brushing her hair she went to bed to get some sleep. Sometime after falling asleep the voice called her again. 

“Alice. Alice.” The voice called. The angel woke up and looked around her room where the voice was coming from. She got out of bed and walked slowly to the door. She started to sweat and felt scared opening the door. She opened it and saw no one there, just a dark hallway. 

Alice sighed, “Oh it was nothing, just a dream.” She said to herself closing the door.

“Or was it?” The voice asked, Alice turned around and screamed. The one making the voice was “Alice” who was once known as Susie Campbell until the ink machine corrupted her into an evil look-a-like. “Alice” chuckled seeing her copy being scared, “Aww did I scare you?” She mocked.

“You?!” Alice was shocked seeing “Alice” was alive. 

“Hello, angel,” “Alice” sneered. “Are you glad to see me?”

Alice glared, “No! Why are you here? Allison killed you! You-Your dead!” 

“Alice” laughed, “Oh silly angel. I’m always here. I never left your side after I was destroyed by one of the fakes.” She spat. Alice gulped, “Ever since, I’ve been following you. Watching you.”

“Why?” Alice asked.

“Why!” “Alice” replied. The evil angel laughed. “Because I’m you! You were my character, mine and mine alone!” She yelled slamming into the mirror. The angel jumped back flinching over the evil look-a-like trying to be free.

Alice felt like crying she wondered if Henry could hear her he would come in with his axe and destroy “Alice” once and for all! Or Bendy would come in go into his ink demon form and scare her off. However, no one came, no one heard her, they were asleep. She was alone with her evil self and no one to save her. 

“Aww. Is this angel waiting for the little errand boy and the demon to come rescue her?” “Alice” mocked. The evil angel laughed, “No one can hear me, or see me, only you my Alice.” “Alice’s” hand was able to go through the mirror and touched Alice on the cheek. The good angel screamed thrashing her hands to push the evil angel’s hands away.

“Alice! Alice! Wake up!” Henry yelled. The angel jolted awake to see Boris, Bendy and Henry looking scared and worried for her. “You okay?” Henry asked.

Alice shook her head, “N-No. “Alice” the evil one she’s alive she’s in the mirror talking to me!” Everyone turned to see the mirror and no evil angel in sight. 

“Alice it was just a nightmare.” Bendy added. 

“No! It wasn’t she was there!” Alice yelled. Why did no one believe her. Henry put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“Its okay. It was a dream. Your fine.” Henry hugged her tight. Alice didn’t feel like hugging back. No one believed her story, she saw “Alice” she was alive! At this point Alice was starting to feel tired to tell her family “Alice” was alive. She hugged Henry back softly crying. 

The next morning, Alice was quiet she stayed in the dining room facing away from Bendy and Boris playing a board game. Ever since last night, with “Alice” she didn’t get any sleep at all, scared “Alice” would come back to haunt her. Boris looked worried for his sister and went over to her.

“Everything alright Al?” Boris asked. Alice looked at him, but turned away saying nothing. Boris’s ear went down, but was determined to cheer his sister up, “Come on Alice. If it’s the dream just tell me what it is.” Alice said nothing and walked away to be alone. She closed the door to her room and sat in front of the door silently crying. 

“Alice” appeared again chuckling over the sight of Alice sobbing. “Ah I just love the sounds of cries.” Alice’s eyes snapped open as she turned facing the mirror again. Alice felt anger and sadness come over her. “Aww what’s wrong Alice?” 

Alice glared and faced her mirror, “You! You! My family doesn’t believe me because of you!” She yelled. 

“Alice” rolled her eye, “Oh my sweet Alice. Like I said, only you can see me. Only you can here me. No one else can.” She explained.

“And what do you want from me?” Alice asked. “Alice” chuckled and her hands went through the mirror touching Alice’s cheek. The good angel tried to move away, but “Alice” grabbed her other hand to prevent her from escaping. 

“I want you.”

“Me?” Alice asked.

“You see, were both angels. I however, am now perfect, you are. I failed with Boris, but my soul and your body could become one and I can be perfect!” “Alice” explained. “In easy terms, kill your soul so mine can take over.” “Alice” then dragged Alice back to the mirror.

“HELP ME! HELP!” Alice yelled trying to escape from “Alice”

“Alice!” Bendy yelled. He ran into the room and gasped seeing the ghost of “Alice” dragging Alice away. 

“Bendy help me!” Alice yelled. Bendy glared and grabbed Alice’s hand and tried to drag her away from “Alice”. Bendy and “Alice” treated Alice like a game of tug of war. 

“Let her go! Demon!” Bendy yelled. 

“Alice” growled, “You let her go Ink Demon!” “Alice” and Bendy struggled to get Alice, but Bendy had a plan. He used his right hand, and turned it into a claw scratching “Alice’s” faces. The evil angel cried out in pain releasing the good Alice and disappearing into the mirror. Alice and Bendy caught their breaths and smiled seeing she was gone. Alice hugged Bendy tight making the demon surprised, but the demon smiled and hugged his angelic sister back. 

Henry ran into the room with Boris, “Alice! Is everything okay?!” He asked. 

Alice smiled and nodded, ‘yes, everything is okay.” She replied. Henry sighed smiling at his daughter. “I can explain everything.” Alice and Bendy went downstairs with Henry and Boris explaining what’s been going on.

Once she was gone, “Alice’s” laughter echoed as a silhouette on the mirror appeared with glowing yellow eyes and an evil smile.


End file.
